


Homecoming

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ariadne and Yusuf are reunited, they don't make it to a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/2974589096/inception-ariadne-yusuf).

They don’t make it to the bed, as Yusuf holds her against the wall instead, kissing her fiercely enough to make the entire world disappear. She surges against him, able to feel the hard jut of his cock through their clothes; she wants him inside her, now. It scares her how much she needs this.

At her urging they break apart, shedding clothes in a hurry before coming together again - there is no time to slow down, to explore Yusuf’s skin or tease each other’s bodies. With the wall at her back, she lifts herself, Yusuf’s hands supporting her thighs as the leverage helps him drive deep into her. Her fingernails scrape against his shoulders as her mouth opens soundlessly: yes, god yes.

He thrusts slowly at first, long and full inside her, and the muscles in her legs tremble with the strain. She gasps his name, swearing to herself that she’s never going to allow him to leave again, and he swallows her thoughts in a kiss, speeding up and finally fucking her just the way that she needs him to.


End file.
